Jason's Gardevoir
by Locke62
Summary: Jason is the son of a pokémon breeder from kanto. Even as a small child he had a connection to pokémon, and his grandparents from hoenn saw fit to give him a pokémon egg when he was a baby. Rachel, a shiny Ralts, hatched from the egg and the two grew up as close as siblings. When Jason turns ten, the two of them embark on their journey. Rated M for reasons that most of you know.


I do not own Pokémon.

Jason was born to Sarah, a well respected pokémon breeder in the kanto region. As a baby he was always a bundle of joy and dirty diapers, causing anyone who he met to smile at the sight of him. And he was fearless and naive to the world. Once, a spearow flew into his room. His mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and her siblings, unaware of the danger her son was in. When she came in to check in on him, the hot-headed bird was completely calm. It kept giving out little coos as the baby pet it, an innocent smile on his face. This is how he caught his first pokémon

.

For Jason's first birthday, his grandparents came all the way from their daycare center in Hoenn to visit him. They gave him a pokémon egg that was left behind by it's trainer, commenting that he would grow up to be an outstanding pokémon trainer. Three months later the egg hatched into a female ralts with blue hair and the two formed an unbreakable bond. He later named her Rachel.

Then things changed when Jason was five. His family hit a rough patch financially that resulted in him being sent to live with his grandparents. They willingly accepted him living with them. He and his pokémon fit in well at the daycare, getting along well with the pokémon breeders that worked there.

When Jason was eight, his spearow evolved into fearow. The great bird was taller than he was and scared the crap out of everyone. Everyone but Jason, that is. Jason was elated praising the pokémon for getting so big and strong. "Everyone else fears you." He told fearow, petting its beak. "I don't. I've known you forever and I know you would never hurt me. Is that right, Fey?" Fey the fearow nodded, rubbing his head on Jason. Jason laughed.

Shortly before Jason's tenth birthday his mom sent him his birthday present. It was a dark blue jacket and a belt with six pokéballs. There was a hand written note that came with, his mother's signature at the bottom.

 _"Hey kiddo, happy birthday. I heard from a little bird that you're about to set out on your pokémon journey at last. It brings me great joy knowing that my son has grow into a young man, but to me you will always be my little boy. I know I haven't always been the best mom, but I still love you. Stay safe on your adventures and write home frequently. With love, Sarah."_

Jason smiled at the letter before folding it carefully and placing it in he inner breast pocket of his jacket. "I love you too, mom." He said.

"Ralts?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side. They where sitting outside under a great oak, Fey perched on a thick branch above them. A tree fort was nestled in the middle of all the branches. A wave of nostalgia washed over him, the memory of his grandpa helping him build it coming to his mind.

"It's from mom." He told her, patting her head affectionately. Rachel sighed happily at his touch. Jason picked up the belt with pokéballs, holding it out in front of him. "It's really happening, huh? We've grown up quite a bit."

"Ral Ralts!" Rachel replied, raising her arms and bouncing up and down. Jason chuckled, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. Rachel crawled into his hood, finding it a good fit to ride in. "Ralts!" She patted his head and the both started laughing.

"Fey, come on." Jason called into the tree, getting to his feet. "We're going for a walk." Fey let out a cry before flapping his great wings and taking flight. Jason folded up the empty cardboard box and placed it in the recycling bin. "Hey gramps, were going out!" He called out. His grandpa nodded from in the pokémon pen.

"Be back by dark." He told Jason.

Jason and his friends wandered down the road, enjoying the sunshine. He passed by Dylan running with his doduo, training for a triathlon he wanted to join next month. He waved as Dylan ran past.

They walked past a pond, stopping to let a bickering group of oddish to pass. They could see a couple of goldeen in the water, their tails fanning out behind them like gowns. In the shallows a pair of maril splashed around happily.

A pair of red and blue flowers in the tall grass caught his eye. He began to wade into the waist high grass and reached down to pick them.

A sharp, burning pain in his hand caused him to cry out in shock and pain. He looked at his hand, only to find a dark purple thorn in his hand. He yanked it out.

"Ral ralts!" Jason looked up to see a large amount of pin missiles flying at him. Rachel tugged his hair, trying to pull him out of danger. To late, he tried to dodge the attack.

Blood splattered on the ground and Jason fell. One of the needles had pierced his shoulder, another two in his arm. It hurt, oh it hurt so bad. The nine year old reached up and pulled them out, another cry of pain escaping him. Blood flowed freely form the wounds.

A rosalia stepped out of the grass, an angry look on its face. Fey saw the danger and dove at the pokémon, only to pull up as it fired a volley of pin missile at it. The roselia turned its attention back at Jason and fired again. He closed his eyes and tried to protect himself with his good arm.

The pain never came. Instead, a small, soft hand touched his cheek. "Ral ral ralts." A voice said. Jason opened his eyes.

He was laying on the ground forty feet away from where he was. In his place stood his ralts, staring down the wild pokémon with cold anger. "Rachel?" Jason asked, not believing what he was seeing. Rachel had saved him.

Rachel's eyes narrowed and started to glow. She was using confusion. The roselia grabbed its head, the attack super effective. It tried to use another pin missile, but Rachel teleported. She then let out an echoing cry, the sound waves hitting her target and knocking it out. The roselia out cold, she turned back to Jason with a smile. That smile faded when she saw more needles sticking out of his chest. She teleported once more to his side.

The last thing Jason saw was Rachel's outline beginning to glow.

* * *

 _"Jason. Jason. Wake up."_ A female voice called to him.

Jason groggily opened his eyes, finding himself in his room. He was lying down in his bed with his cover dragged over him.

 _"Your awake!"_ The voice exclaimed happily, and a heavy weight pulled on his neck.

"Eh, whoa!" The force of the hug nearly dragged Jason out of bed. He looked down on his living necklace. "Rachel?" He asked.

Rachel had grown, the long gown she had as a ralts was now more of a skirt. Instead of one crest on her head, she now had two on each side of her head with her hair in two ponytails. Her green legs were long and slender, ending in delicate little feet. She now wore a great big smile, her eyes sparkling with the remains of tears. She was now a kirlia.

 _"At your service."_ She replied happily, giving Jason a one handed salute while still hanging by his neck with the other. She then wrapped both arms around him and pulled herself as close as she could, hugging him tightly. _"You had me soooo worried! I'm glad you're alright."_ She suddenly released him. _"Oh yeah, I have to go tell Grandma you're awake."_ She rushed out of the room to find Grandma.

"Fearow." Fey greeted Jason from his large perch on the windowsill.

"Hey Fey." He greeted him back. "Sorry to worry you too."

A minute later Rachel reentered, followed shortly by his grandmother. "Jason. I'm glad you're awake." Rachel hopped up onto the bed and sat down on his lap.

"How long was I out?" Jason asked. He scratched an itch on his shoulder, finding it bandaged.

Grandma smiled at him kindly. "Two hours." She replied gently. "The needles didn't pierce that deep, so you don't have to worry to much about long term damage. It was the poison sting that was most problematic." She walked over to Fey and pet his beak. "Fey flew you home, but by that time you were already suffering from the poison."

"Fearow!" Fey cried, spreading his wings and puffing out his chest.

"Yes yes, you were very impressive." Grandma told Fey. She then turned to Jason, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. "But what's no impressive was your choice to try and pick a roselia. I must say, I'm a bit disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, Grandma." Jason apologized, lowering his head in shame. He had known the dangers of the wilderness, but still made a mistake that ended up hurting him. "I was careless."

A cloth landed on Jason's head. Pulling it of, he realized it was the jacket his mom had sent him. The sleeves were still rolled up like he left them, but there were some stitching on the chest and shoulder.

"I'd recommend leaving the sleeves rolled down next time. You're mother knew what she was doing when she got that for you." Jason's grandma told him. "The cloth was strong enough to stop the attack. Let it do its job next time."

Jason ran his finger along the stitching, a sudden wave of gratitude flowing through him.

 _"Mom's the best, isn't she?"_ Rachel said. He nodded in agreement.

"By the way," he said, turning to Rachel. "Since when could you talk?" It was a pretty obvious question that should have been asked sooner.

 _"Since I evolved, I'm now strong enough to talk telepathically. Aren't I awesome?"_ Rachel said smugly.

"Hehe. I guess there's no denying it." Jason replied, ruffling up her hair. "And here I lost to a flower." They both had a laugh at that.

 **Hey guys, John here. I hope you all liked the first chapter, and the next should be coming up shortly.**


End file.
